A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method for cleaning process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that uses less liquid than traditional cleaning methods.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that is compact and mobile; allowing for dispatch of operators and use of the portable resonance induction cleaning method at various locations.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that can clean process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both more quickly than traditional cleaning methods; thereby saving money, reducing downtime, and increasing productivity.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that can clean process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both without a need for toxic chemicals.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that can provide pressurized pulses of liquid that have a resonance configured to remove fouling from the process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that can form a standing column of liquid within process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both, such that the standing column of the liquid can transmit the resonance of the pressurized pulses of liquid throughout the process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both.
A need exists for a portable resonance induction cleaning method that uses pressure regulator valves between a portable high pressure plunger pump and a portable resonance induction cleaning apparatus, and between the portable resonance induction cleaning apparatus and the process tubulars, heat exchangers, or both; thereby providing for a safe and controlled pressure of the pressurized pulses of liquid.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.